Alex and the Gia
My gender swapped spoof of Lady and the Tramp Cast *Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Puppy Lady *Alex (Madagascar) as Lady *Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted) as Tramp *Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) as Jock *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Trusty *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Jim Dear *Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Darling *Baby Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Junior *??? as Men and Women at Baby Shower *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Aunt Sarah *Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) as Si and Am *??? as Pet Shop Owner *??? as Stray Dogs chasing Lady *??? as Policeman *??? as Professor *??? as Al the Alligator *??? as Hyena *Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) as Mr. Busy the Beaver *Chel (The Road to El Dorado) as Tony *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Joe *Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted) as Dog Catcher *??? as Toughy *??? as Bull *Jewel (Rio) as Pedro *Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) as Boris *??? as Daschle *Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) as Peg *Bagheera (Jungle Cubs), Tally (The Wild Thornberrys), Leo (Kimba the White Lion Cub) and Baby Fuli (The Lion Guard) as Lady & Tramp's puppies *Kaa (The Jungle Book (2016)) as Rat Chapters: #Alex and the Gia part 1-Main Titles #Alex and the Gia part 2-"Peace on Earth"/Baby Alex #Alex and the Gia part 3-Baby Alex to Bed #Alex and the Gia part 4-Sunday/The Python/Morning Paper #Alex and the Gia part 5-Alex Talks to Shira and Tigress/"It's Ariel" #Alex and the Gia part 6-'What a Day'/Breakfast at Chel's #Alex and the Gia part 7-Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill #Alex and the Gia part 8-'A Wee Bairn'/Alex Meets Gia #Alex and the Gia part 9-Countdown to B-Day #Alex and the Gia part 10-"What is a Baby?"/"La La Lu" #Alex and the Gia part 11-Going Away/Uncle James Hook #Alex and the Gia part 12-"The Siamese Hyena Song" #Alex and the Gia part 13-The Cuffs/Alex Runs Off/Wrong Side of the Tracks #Alex and the Gia part 14-Through the Zoo #Alex and the Gia part 15-Miss Bianca the Busy Mouse/A Log Puller #Alex and the Gia part 16-Footloose and Collar-Free/"Bella Notte" #Alex and the Gia part 17-The Next Morning/Chasing Seagulls/Caught #Alex and the Gia part 18-The Pound/"She's A Gia" #Alex and the Gia part 19-Shira and Tigress's Proposal/Alex's Shame #Alex and the Gia part 20-The Python Returns/Gia Vs. Kaa/Falsely Accused #Alex and the Gia part 21-Tigress on the Trail #Alex and the Gia part 22-Visitors/Domestic Life #Alex and the Gia part 23-End Credits Gallery Baby Alex.jpg|Baby Alex as Puppy Lady Mr Alex.jpg|Alex as Lady Gia.jpg|Gia as Tramp Shira Ice Age.png|Shira as Jock Tigress.jpg|Tigress as Trusty Ariel.png|Ariel as Jim Dear Ericpic1.png|Prince Eric as Darling Baby Melody.jpg|Baby Melody as Junior Captain-hook.png|Captain Hook as Aunt Sarah Bud and Lou-8.png|Bud and Lou as Si and Am Miss Bianca.jpg|Miss Bianca as Mr. Busy the Beaver Chel.jpg|Chel as Tony Esmeralda Disney.png|Esmeralda as Joe DuBois.JPG.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois as The Dogcatcher Rio 2 jewel.png|Jewel as Pedro Tillie Hippo.jpg|Tillie Hippo as Boris Garfield Movie.png|Garfield as Peg 4f320d949502c5c4d79fd73773dd4ca9.jpg|Kaa as Rat Young Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera, Tally-cheetah-cub-the-wild-thornberrys-movie-6.9.jpg|Tally, Kimba--kimba-the-white-lion-1965-5.jpg|Leo Baby_Fuli.jpg|and Baby Fuli as Lady & Tramp's Puppies Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Alex and Gia Category:Prince Eric and Ariel